Whiskey Lullaby (Jean X Marco sadfic)
by The Canarican Writer
Summary: Jean had become increasingly sad and is dwelling on his past relationship with Marco. What's to become of our poor Cadet Kirsten? (Jean X Marco w/ slight implied Levi X Eren. Rated M for slight gore towards the end.)


**So...My first SNK/AOT fanfic...Enjoy crying your eyes out...**

She put him out

Like the burnin' end of a

midnight cigarette

She broke his heart

He spent his whole

life trying to forget

We watched him drink

his pain away, a little at

a time

But he never could get drunk

enough to get her off his mind

until the night…

Jean sat in the scout legion barracks, clutched in his hand was the patch from the sleeve of Marco's jacket. He was gone...gone...Jean felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he guzzled down another half a bottle of whatever fucking Alcohol it was he was drinking now, images flashing through his head, his smile, his eyes, those stupid ass adorable freckles. Jean looked down at the patch in his hand and let out a soft whimper. A knock was heard at his door and he looked up, quickly wiping his tears away and hiding the bottle, shoving the patch into his pocket.

"Cadet Kirstein?" It was Captain Levi. Jean straightened up and placed his fist over his heart and behind his back in a perfect salute for his commanding officer

"Yes sir." He stated. Levi raised a brow, his expression stoic as usual

"What's going on in here? Why does it smell like alcohol? It's sickening." Jean looked down and felt his eyes watering again, pushing them back

"I-It's nothing sir. I'm sorry." He said softly. Levi sighed and looked down, shaking his head

"Come along Cadet. We've got work to do. There are Titans outside the base. Two ten meters and three six meters. Lets get a move on." He said, walking over to Jean and placing a hand on his shoulder and looking into his pained eyes, an almost sympathetic look on his face.

"I know what it's like to lose a close friend Jean. You'll be alright." He said in a soft, monotone voice. Jean looked at him and swallowed hard

"He wasn't just my friend sir...I never got to tell him that...that.." Levi nodded

"That you loved him?" He asked. Jean felt a single warm tear stream down his cheek

"Y-Yea…" He murmured softly.

He put that bottle to his head

and pulled the trigger. And finally

drank away her memory..

Life is short, but

this time it was bigger.

than the strength he had to get

up off his knees. We found him

with his face down in the pillow..

We laid her next to

beneath the willow

While the angels sang

a Whiskey lullaby

nah nah nah nah

nah nah na

Nah nah nah nah

nah nah naa.

Jean felt the alcohol going to his head and gulped a bit as he hid behind a pillar. He gulped as he peeked out at the last remaining titan in the courtyard. He ran blindly towards it, gasping as its huge hand grabbed him, the force of it's giant fingers crushing his ribcage and some of his major internal organs and he screamed out in pain but only a gurgling sound escaped him as blood started to flow into his lungs. Levi was able to kill it before it was able to devour him. Jean lay on the ground, only a few feet from the Titan's hand, reaching weakly for his pocket and pulling out Marco's patch, pressing a kiss to the fabric

"I-I love you...Marco…" He said softly, coughing up blood. Levi was at his side and carefully put a hand on his head, smoothing down his hair as Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Hanji rushed to his side, all of them looking down at their comrade with saddened looks on their faces, tears brimming already in Armin's eyes and Mikasa and Eren weren't showing it as much but it was easy to see in their eyes. Hanji kneeled on his other side, smiling that usual goofy smile at the fallen Cadet. Levi was the only one to speak

"Go to him Jean. Be with Marco." He said softly, petting Jean's hair as he faded out, his breathing coming to an end. Levi gave a final sad nod to Hanji and carefully placed his hand over Jean's face, closing his eyes as the peaceful sleep of death overcame him.

"He's better off now...he was living a miserable existence...poor brat…" He said, standing and looking at Hanji

"He's to be buried. Under the tree in the courtyard. If there is a record of the whereabouts of the remains or ashes of Cadet Marco Bodt then have them transferred here. I think they'd want to be together in death as well as in life. If nothing else make sure he had that patch is with him." He finished, pointing at the patch that Jean was desperately clutching in his now limp hand. Hanji gave a nod

"Yes sir, Captain Levi." She said, saluting him as he left, grabbing Eren by the ear and dragging him along as Armin and Mikasa followed. Hanji had two other scouts take Jeans body and bury him under the huge tree in the courtyard. And in the following weeks Marco's ashes were found and spread atop of Jean's grave, the patch from his jacket was left in his hand so now the two were together forever.


End file.
